Gloria
Gloria (aka Cancary) is John's permanent sex slave. She's Trossi's sister according to her master fetish. She loyal to John who give her a lot of privileges like ruling the Arena or chose her own slaves. Personality Gloria is a lewd girl, corrupted by John's divine artifact power. She become a pervert and felt only love and loyalty to her master. That said, she meprised other men. No man is important to her except John. Gloria were probably lesbian since she's really kind with other girls, but can be really jealous. She hate Sarah since John show more interest for the princess than her. Finally, except for John, Gloria will always act like a dominant, always keeping any situation in hand. No matter who have sex with her, if it's not John, this is her who lead. Story Before Cursed Armor We know nothing about Gloria's past. But, one day, she were captured and leaded to Torres were she met John. After John raped her, she were corrupted by his divine artifact and become his first permanent sex slaved and adopted the nickname of Cancary. Later, she met the second slave : Trossi the red Squirrel. the two women were like sisters and always be together in order to please her master. Later again, John kidnaped Sarah, the empire third princess. This girl show some resistance to John artifact and the Chambellan spend more and more time to try to break Sarah. Gloria were frustrated and started to hate the girl by jealousy, refusing to train her as she trained Trossi. In Cursed Armor Gloria met Lilina during some event and had interest for the girl. She convinced John to take her as a slave. Gloria then started to train Lilina in order to make her a good slave who desserved to be John's little bitch. She teached a lot of things to the Magus like how to keep sober all night along with her or how to act as a little bitch. Gloria probably had some sentiments toward Lilina. She also teached Lilina how to act as a mistress in order to train Sarah. According to canon story, when John's died, Youde take her and Trossi in order to try John's divine artefact he kept. She probably felt to his power and swear him loyalty. But, in an alternate story line, if Lilina with submited by John, she convince her to become permanent slave too, like her (this part is, of course, non canon about cursed armor II). Relationship Trossi : Gloria and Trossi are like sisters. Gloria trained Trossi to be a good slave and since, the two girl are always together, sleeping in the same cell, they must be lovers. Lilina : Gloria shown interest about Lilina. So she asked to John to buy her in order that Gloria can train her. Maybe Gloria loved her too, or maybe it were just some desire, but She spend a lot of time to train her and tried to convince her to become permanent slave, so she can become her sister too. Sarah : Gloria felt strong jealousy about Sarah. As John's first permanent sex slave, Gloria hate to see another slave have more John's attention than her. Because of this, she refuse to train her and let Lilina train her. If Sarah become permanent slave, we never knew if Gloria were appaised or not. John : due to his divine artifact, John is the first man Gloria loved. Other men are nothing for her, but John is everything for her, she feld deep love and loyalty to him. If someone try to keep her away from John, she will do anything to make him pay : even order his execution. Trivia Even if she shouldn't be here, if the player go back to Torres (by flying via Abadon wings) after saving Sarah, Gloria still runing Arena with Trossi. Category:Cursed Armour Category:Major Characters